Learning You
by morganbriefs
Summary: TPM. ObiWan and Anakin's first night together. Short & Sweet


**

* * *

**

Learning You

* * *

"Go on" Obi-Wan unlocked the door to the headquarters he and his new apprentice had been assigned following Qui-Gon Jinn's unexpected and unfortunate death. It was the council's decision to allow Obi-Wan teach Anakin the ways of the Force. Obi-Wan agreed to the task without hesitating. It was his master's dying wish and the least he could do to honor his ideals. To be amongst the greatest of Jedi was quite a compliment yet Master Kenobi liked to keep two things in mind before he thought of the glory and praise his new position would bring. One he was much younger than all the Jedi Masters in the council and therefore lacked all of the experience. Two…well…he hadn't really dealt with a child ever

_How difficult can it be? _he told himself

The question, for some reason, seemed to bring a strong sense of relief. Thinking dealing with a child was an easy job, compared to all the training he was to go through in order to fulfill his obligations as a Jedi Master, was comforting though something told him it wasn't as easy as he was thinking.

Anakin walked in the quarters quietly looking around the place astounded. It was big and clean; it smelled different but definitely good. It was quiet

"Where is everybody?" he asked innocently. Obi-Wan closed the door behind him and overlooked the place himself. It was similar to the rooms he shared with Master Qui-Gon with the kitchen to the immediate right and the living room first to view past the kitchen. A long hallway separated the kitchen from the living room. At the end of each corner was a bedroom filled with the essentials, a balcony with a great view to the planet's core and a bathroom

"We're everybody" the young master said making Anakin turn to him "which room do you want?" he asked. The boy shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know" he spoke softly

"Well…I'll take this one" Obi-Wan gestured left "you can have the other one" he said. Anakin nodded. Silence. The tension could be cut with a knife. Obi-Wan tousled his pupil's blonde hair

"You will like it here. I promise you" he walked past him with his bags on hand. Anakin parted to his room still examining the place with his eyes. It was gigantic. His mother would've liked it…

**Three Hours Later**

The young padawan learner stared out the window pensive, nostalgic but most of all sad. He missed his mother dearly. He wanted her with him, here; it was a much better place for her to live

_Look at the stars at night and you will remember me_

She had whispered the words into a vast emptiness, hopeless, never knowing he'd hear them. Anakin closed his eyes remembering her face clearly, her warm touch, the smell of her hair, her laughter. He felt tears come to his eyes and he opened them breathing profoundly to hold them inside. If his mother saw him like this it would be him who would be ashamed. She had always been strong. In all their years together he never saw her shed a tear. He couldn't break down. It would shatter the image his mother had of him. It would shatter the image he had for himself

"Anakin?" two knocks on the door followed Obi-Wan's call interrupting the boy's thoughts

"Come in" Anakin ordered turning away from the window. Obi-Wan opened the door

"Would you like to eat? I've made dinner" he stated to which Anakin shook his head

"You're sure?" the older male insisted "you haven't eaten anything the whole day" he recalled Anakin speaking to Queen Amidala throughout the activity on planet Naboo but never saw him stop to grab a bite

"I'm not hungry" Anakin said in his childish voice. Obi-Wan sighed

"Alright well there's food in the oven in case you change your mind" he stared at the boy hoping he'd decide to eat after all. Anakin remained still. Obi-Wan smirked shyly then left the room standing before the closed door pensive. It worried him that his padawan could last such long hours without any food in his stomach. He wondered what to do. If the boy said he wasn't hungry, he wasn't hungry but…did he…have to force him to eat? Was this part of his new obligations as a Master?

Obi-Wan, when still an apprentice, used to hear the tales his master's friends would share with his master. Some of the padawans were so shocked by the sudden change of lifestyle they would lose their appetite. Others were so afraid of their master they wouldn't dare to ask for food unless the master provided it. This behavior lasted a month at the most and masters were forced to make their pupils eat until they developed an appetite. Obi-Wan couldn't however find the reason behind his apprentice's odd behavior. Fear, he would've felt it. Shock, he would've picked up on it. What was it that was keeping his youngling from feeding?

Meanwhile Anakin resumed to his earlier activity looking out the window and watching the stars shine

"I miss you mom" he whispered out to the sky hoping his mother, wherever she was, would hear his cry…

**

* * *

**

Obi-Wan sat on his bed soon after taking a shower. He could feel his padawan's anguish and was becoming more concerned with each passing second. Not only was he in great pain but the emotion was so strong it was frightening. He had never felt something like it. The door to his room suddenly became open. The mentor looked up

"Anakin" he stood up "what is it?"

"I'm taking a shower" the blue-eyed boy said. Obi-Wan nod

"Ok"

The boy held his position by the door as if waiting for something

"You want me to come with you" the young Jedi Master said unsure. Anakin nodded once

"Alright" Obi-Wan swallowed hard "let's go" the pair left the room swiftly…

Obi-Wan stood by the bathtub with his arms crossed on his chest as Anakin took a bath quietly nothing but the sound of water splashing

"Are you almost done?" asked master Kenobi

"Yes" Anakin looked up at him

"Your lessons start tomorrow. You'll be a little behind since the term started about two months ago" he said "not to worry. I doubt you'll have any difficulties catching up"

"Why am I so different?" the boy asked taking his master by complete surprise

"We are all very different padawan" he heard himself respond. Anakin continued bathing

"I'm just too different" he mumbled "Jedi's aren't scared or old" he frowned

"Well Anakin" Obi-Wan rearranged his position against the wall "you also have qualities that separate you from Jedi learners your age and even older Jedi learners. Master Yoda and Master Windu must have understood this was so. They wouldn't have accepted Qui-Gon's request to train you otherwise" he explained. Anakin furrowed his brows skeptical

"Have _you_ ever been scared?" he asked. Obi-Wan walked close to him and sat on the edge of the bathtub letting out a mournful breath

"Yes. I have" he confessed

"What for?" asked the young apprentice curious

"When master Qui-Gon died he asked I take care of you and teach you the ways of The Force. I felt I was not qualified" said the mentor

"I think you're pretty good" Anakin assured making him smirk

"We haven't started our training yet my very young padawan. You don't know that" he helped Anakin out the shower wrapping a white towel around his small naked body

"I can already tell" said Anakin making him chuckle now

"Can you really?" he dried the boy's hair with another towel "alright it's getting late. You need to wake up early tomorrow" he said. Anakin followed Obi-Wan out the bathroom holding the white towel around him…

**Later That Night**

A couple of hours had gone by since midnight. Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly when he heard the door to his room being opened. It was so dark he could barely make out who it was let alone open his eyes. The small form made its way to him

"Master?" called out the child. Obi-Wan's eyes shot straight open

"Anakin?" he sat up in bed turning the light on the bedside table "are you alright?" he asked a bit disoriented. Anakin stood before him holding a pillow that was almost as big as he was

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you" he said "just for tonight" he added before Obi-Wan could give his response. Obi-Wan blinked tiredly then tilted his head to the side signaling the bed

"Get in" he said groggily. Anakin smiled and jumped on the bed quickly. Obi-Wan turned the light off feeling the boy getting settled beside him

"Just for tonight" said Obi-Wan

"Yes master" Anakin replied yawning "master?"

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan was fast asleep

"Do you think I'll be as good as Master Yoda?"

"If you do as I say and work on your lessons diligently…maybe" Obi-Wan responded. Anakin snuggled against his arm

"I'll be good" he mumbled drifting off to sleep

"I'll make sure you are" Master Kenobi was just closing his eyes when

"Master?" Anakin's childish voice broke through the silence

"Yes Anakin" his tone was heavy

"Is Master Windu going to be there tomorrow?" the boy asked waiting for the answer to his question intently

"Well he _is _a member of the Jedi Council" said Obi-Wan. Anakin furrowed his brows

"So…?"

"So unless the galaxy is falling apart…yes. He will be there" he yawned

"He's the scariest" said Anakin making his master chuckle

"He'll be even worse if you're late tomorrow now go to sleep" he said. Anakin closed his eyes

"Master?" his breath was warm against his master's arm

"Yes Anakin"

"I'm glad you're my master" he threw his small arms around his mentor's bigger body and was out cold. Obi-Wan stared at the side of his pupil's face. For never having dealt with kids before the task seemed not so bad now. Sure it'd be sacrificed, probably harder once the training started, but Anakin didn't have to be a load on him. He could be a friend; one that would grow close to him; one he would take care of; one he could protect and love like a son

"Can I sleep here tomorrow too maybe?" the boy asked his eyes closed

"You _will_ have to go to your room someday Anakin" said Obi-Wan

"But I don't want to" they locked eyes

"Right now you don't. Six years from now you will. Trust me" Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The pupil followed his example spreading his arm on his master's broad chest. He yawned

"I trust you…"

**

* * *

The End.** I hope you enjoyed my writing. Please review. It will help me get better. Thank you 


End file.
